1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers for cylinders and, more specifically, to portable carriers for pressurized cylinders, such as propane or freon tanks.
2. Description of Related Art
Carriers for gas cylinders are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,855 to Troiano et al. discloses a propane tank safety carrier that consists of a box-like housing with a hinged cover for holding a propane tank in an upright protective position during transportation. Foam packing insert is used for horizontal stabilization of the propane tank. Although the aforementioned prior art can support a gas cylinder, the prior art has certain specific drawbacks. One such drawback is the use of foam to stabilize the container. The foam can easily be damaged by wear and tear from continuous insertion and removal of the propane tank. Furthermore, foam is susceptible to the elements, especially since foam can absorb moisture. Thus, the prior art is not conducive to outdoor use or harsh working environments. Troiano et al. also shows an embodiment which excludes the foam insert, but it requires a lid that completely encloses the valves on the tank. In addition, the Troiano et al. invention requires a pin to be threaded from the outside of the lid into the threaded sleeve of the valve assembly in order to lock the lid. Insertion of the pin would be awkward if the valve assembly is not perfectly aligned. Another drawback of the prior art is the lack of upright rolling mobility for the propane tank. Thus, the prior propane tank containers must be hand-carried, which may be awkward or very difficult for some people.